Side airbag apparatuses have been proposed in which an airbag is accommodated in a folded state at a roof side rail portion at a pillar portion, behind a roof head lining. During deployment, the airbag can release into the vehicle compartment between the roof head lining and a pillar garnish. While it can be important to provide such an airbag release location between the roof head lining and pillar garnish, it can be undesirable for the pillar garnish to extend into an occupant compartment. Further, it can be undesirable for the side airbag to expand behind the pillar garnish.
What is desired is a retention structure that can hold the pillar garnish in place, even during an airbag deployment, and direct the side airbag over the pillar garnish.